


Cry of a blue rose

by Sunshine7eyes



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alicization Arc (Sword Art Online), Blood, Crying, Eugeo Lives (Sword Art Online), Eugeo is a real person, Eye Licking, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Light Petting, M/M, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kirito, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Wattpad (originally), What-If, clothes ripped, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes
Summary: what if Tiese and Ronye didn't confront Raios and Humbert but instead it was Eugeo but things go dark real quick but not being saved in time what will Kirito do?
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Ronye Arabel/Tiese Shtolienen
Kudos: 8





	1. our first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*singing smut warning*) okay I'll stop but seriously if you don't like smut or yaoi what's so what please don't read please just read any of my works without anything further ado on with the story  
> Enjoy!

**Kirito pov**  
 **As we gotten out of classes for the day as talked to Ronye about important things as she explains about Tiese and how they finally got together it was cute I thought about me and Eugeo I thought to myself ("we're doing it tonight").** **I said my goodbyes to Ronye as** **she** **walks away to her dorm and I started** **walking** **back well walking fast like a fucking child with a smile on my face.**

 **Now** **I** **thought as I walk back to our shared dorm-room my cute blond boyfriend who was reading a book as he heard the door opened he smiled like an** **adorable** **little kitten "how was the talk with the girls"? He smiles his cute smile** **I** **kindly responded "good"** **I** **said with a kiss** **on** **those** **plump** **lips.** **After the kiss Eugeo turned** **to** **me** **with** **a blush on his face and ask "um Kirito** **I** **was thinking..." Kirito** **turned** **to him "Do you want to break up? Eugeo blushed more "NO NO I WANT YOU TO...FU...CK..FUCK ME KIRITO"! Kirito just blushed Scarlett red.** **"I'm sorry if you don.."**

 **Kirito just kissed him on his lips again "baby** **I** **wanted to ask the same thing." The two** **began** **kissing again and tongues going wild in** **each** **mouths and** **tasting** **each other** **tongues** **. After they needed to breath they went to kirito bed and eugeo blushed as he saw kirito undressing himself to his** **black** **boxers shorts as eugeo undress himself to the blue** **briefs** **he** **normally** **wears. he blushes hard again as Eugeo asked with red heat on his face "Um...Kirito please be gentle it's my first time".**

 **Kirito just said to him sweetly "sweetheart I can be gentle as you want me to be". he smiles softly as he slowly pulled down the blue briefs on Eugeo cute body and threw the underwear on the floor as he pulled his own black** **boxers** **down as** **he puts his fingers inside of eugeo as he found his sweet spot as eugeo told him he was ready he** **thrust** **in** **slowly** **seeing that his 7 inch cock enter him as he was fully in he waited till his blond boyfriend adjusted** **to his size.**

 **After his boyfriend told him he was ready he** **started** **to thrust slowly hearing his** **blond** **boyfriend moan as he thrust on as he kissed his blond boyfriend on the forehead "kiri..** **I** **… want... it....Fast. Err" E** **ugeo said with a blush as kirito went faster inside of him god it felt so fucking good as time went on Eugeo knew he was at his limit "kiri...iri. To. I'm I'm** **…about...to.. come" the raven hair male smirk and thrust into his sweet spot over and over** **until** **E** **ugeo came on both their stomachs** **And the moment kirito knew he was at his limit as well "eugeo do you want me to cum inside of you"?**

 **Eugeo** **moans** **"yes my knight cum inside of me". kirito "okay my blue rose" he moans as he** **finishes** **inside of his precious boyfriend he slowly pulled out** **kisses** **his boyfriend forehead as he cleaned his boyfriend up as he cleaned himself up as he clean the bed up "** **I** **love you my black** **knight** **so much". Kirito just smiled "** **I** **love you too my blue rose** **I** **love you too." They said they were in each arms. Then** **Eugeo turned to him the beautiful the blond boy looked into his amethyst eyes with his turquoise eyes and smiled "Kirito I love you so much". he quietly giggled Kirito just smiled at the blond statement.**

**"Whether your my blue rose in this world Eugeo or in the real world being Yugi Sendo in the real world I will never stop loving you ever". the black hair boy said to him in return getting the blond hanging him "Kirito my Knight I love you so much" the blond kissed him on the nose before he went to sleep for the night snoring a bit kirito just pulled the blanket over them "good night Eugeo I'll see you in the morning". he said this as he fell asleep for the night.**


	2. Frenica news

**Eugeo pov**

**I was just cleaning around the school and I was about almost done here and I was about wrap up and then I saw Frenica worried and looks like she was about to cry I felt a pit in my stomach "if he doesn't stop this ill have leave the school"**

**she broke down "hey Frenica let me handle lord Humbert and lord Raios'' and he said with a comforting smile "I'll try to reason with them as Frenica hugged me she said thank you and I started to head out to the dorm of the two perverted nobles he was in for a real surprise**

**I wish I would have told Kirito where I was going because yes I was cleaning but I got done early well this is their door I have a bad feeling about this.**

**As I'd walked in I've should have something like this would happen as I enter that dorm room.**

**As I saw the nobles in the room I got worried maybe I should have told my boyfriend I kept on thinking to myself ad the nobles looked at me I felt I have knew they were planning something that would change our lives forever.**

**As I kept walking to the dormitory rooms i had to find that mother fucking door of those perverted men if I don't do something know it could be Tiese or Ronye would something horrible will happen if I don't do something now I've as I'd kept walking till god damn it I saw that god damn area where I should have been in and I knew I shouldn't have done this on my own but I knew had to do something.**

**Then finally I found their door finally now I collected my composure I had to talk to them I hope if goes well I thought myself.**


	3. confronting nobles and punishments

**Eugeo pov**

**Damn it I thought myself as I was in their room won't they leave I just hope ill get this through their thick skulls I've knock on there door and I entered I had a bad feeling but I had to do something to stop Humbert or Raios.**

**Humbert turned look at me and asked "Eugeo what brings you here aren't you supposed to be doing the lesser nobles cleaning job"? so he turns to Raios he ask "so what brings you here** **E** **ugeo"? he looks at me with interest**

" **I was told by** **Frenica lord Humbert that your still hurting her and making her strip to her underwear you disgusting perverts and your not as innocent lord Raios your just as responsible as he is do you have no shame or honor as a noble** **"?**

 **I'd** **heard the two nobles laughing and he'd got nervous "do you know who you are talking to my dear eugeo"? Raios got closed as I've tried to away from them as he grabbed me and started using his gross tongue all over cheeks and neck so we need to punish you I started to struggle and protest as hard as I** **could.**

" **NO! LET GO OF ME (hands going down my pants) DON'T** **NOT THERE STOP IT!" As he does the screaming and carrying on**  
 **Humbert grabs gag and the ropes** **as they forced eugeo into their bedroom and on the bed itself**

 **Eugeo asked like a horrified kitten "what is this what are going to do to me?** **"** **Raios just chuckles as he sends shivers down eugeo spine as he spoke** **as the gag as put over eugeo mouth as he begun to pet his hair** " **too bad you didn't have your sword or your best friend and dormmate Kirito** **" huh such a pity guess we'll do your punishment now Eugeo-chan".**

 **when he said my boyfriend name I started struggling as i tried to scream through the gag** **as Humbert slapped me for screaming through the gag they put on my mouth to keep me from screaming "SHUT THE FUCK UP NOBODY SAVING YOU ONCE THE PUNISHMENT DONE THE MISBEHAVIOR WON'T BE A PROBLEM BITCH"!**

 **Raois just saw his friend slap Eugeo he finally spoken again "seem really close to Kirito-chan huh?" laughing as humbert was tying him well maybe we should show how much of a slut you are licking the shell of my ear** **as his words echoed "** **such beauty I honestly think the two of us will have fun what do you say Humbert".**

 **Eugeo was a scared and worried boy because when they said slut he knew what this meant that they were going to rape him in front of Kirito.(I'm scared Kirito)** **as they finished tying** **eugeo** **they left the bedroom knowing the black haired boy for look for Eu** **geo** **they** **couldn't** **wait.**


	4. a worried Kirito

**Kirito pov the 4:30 bell rings "isn't that the 4:30 bell girls"? both girls look at him "yes why"** **T** **iese looked at Kirito and Ronye regretfully letting Eugeo take their job for the day.**

" **Its** **late Eugeo never late".**  
 **the bell rang already he would be in the dorm by now and now I'm worried about him if he would be late he would have told us he thought**

 **Till he saw** **Ronye stared at her red hair lover with the same expression she had** **and then** **Tiese finally spoke "lets check with the others** **maybe they have seen him". Looking at Ronye who agreed "RIGHT"! (rushes out the door) before I could go out the door Tiese stopped me**

 **"stop stay here in case he comes back okay senpai** ". **s** **he said with a cold yet worried tone in her voice.**

 **I** **just shook his head in agreement and both of them leave as I had worried about my blond haired lover he never does this something must be up as I sharp my sword** **until I'd heard a knock at our dorm door (I smiled I had thought something might of hold him up while cleaning** **and might just got out late.)**

 **Kirito smiled "thank goodness Yugi I was worried" (I was smiling like a puppy waiting for it master** **that just came home.)**

**I had opened it sadly it wasn't it was Frenica Szeski Humbert Zizek Valet and she has some news the news I didn't take too kindly too.**

**I knew her issues with one of the nobles Humbert Zizek because of Eugeo but that look on her face worried me like she knew what going on where my Eugeo is and what the two nobles want to do to have revenge on me lets just let her in**   
**She frighten like she been through something awful she address me and enter our shared dorm** **and she began speaking.**


	5. horrible news

**Frenica said nervously "ah would you happen to kirito** **Eugeo boyfriend" she said this in a scared** **tone** **before coming in the dorm room.**

 **Kirito confused by this question "yes Frenica was it?** **" After noticing that she was shaking a bit.**

**Frenica finally spoken again "yes I apologize coming without an appointment but I need your help I DONT KNOW WHO ELSE TO ASK"! (she slowly walked into our dorm room**

**I've tried calming her down "its alright tell me what's wrong". I've said to her**

**Frenica turned to me "you know issues with lord Zizek because of Eugeo, Tiese ,and Ronye I thank you for helping me but tonight i have word he order me to preform a service that i am much to embarrassed to repeat".**

**Kirito(my eyes widen in fear and disgust )**

**Frenica "I've told Disciple Eugeo about this if that lord Zizek kept giving me orders like this there is no way that I've be able to stay here I've would to leave the academy when I had told him all this he said he try to reason with him but he still hasn't come back".**

**Kirito pov (I was pissed at this point first the flowers and now I knew something was wrong).**

**Frenica frown and almost looked ready to cry "I'm afraid of what that could mean". she said as she nervously stops talking**

**I was gripping my sword in my hand in angered) "so am I"**  
 **I turned** **to her "stay here in till I get back"! (running out the door as he begun to run out the door)**  
 **Kirito [pov] "so this how they want get even by hurting eugeo".**

**as I was running as soon as I'd saw there dorm room down I 'd started to walk towards and started knocking**


	6. the long talk

**I pounded my fist on their dorm door I'd heard** **Raios voiced echoed outside the door "please enter". he said as I enter there dorms** **(I was pissed) they were smirking like they had something planned** **as** **I** **walked into the dorm-room and** **I** **turned to the nobles** **Humbert was the first noble to speak again "we just unquirked this 50 year old bottle from the western empire do join us commoners never tastes such delights".**

 **(I just sighed) "I'm afraid I must decline a another matter brings me here I to know if my boyfriend Disciple Eugeo came here this evening".** **Raios smirked "I see what consequence that boy your boyfriend his shamelessness was rather surprising approaching highly regarded students such as humbert and myself and without so much formal invention his lack of coif is familiar".**

 **(Raios long tongue licks his wine glass) his** **tone softened "that said he needs to be careful assertiveness can sometimes can be construe as disrespect do you not agree Disciple kirito** **".** **(I was angered as I had spoke ) "we can talk about your opinions another time I just wanna to know where Eugeo is".**

 **Humbert looks at Raios with the same look that disgusted me they got up and walk to their bedroom door and opened hearing their creepy soft chuckles** **(my eyes narrowed in anger I gasping) "what is this?** **"in the room was** **Eugeo who is tied up and gagged on their bed afraid and looks at me with fear** **Eugeo made some muffed noises and his eyes had tears in them (he looked ready to cry)**

**Kirito (EUGEO!!!! he thought)**   
**eugeo (sill looked upset sorry you had to see me like this he thought with that same sadden expression)**

**(I had lost it) "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LORD RAIOS?** **" I've shouted**

 **Raios turned to me "these measures were unavoidable Sir Kirito Disciple Eugeo has disrespected us to such a degree (eugeo was absolutely terrified as he said this) my hand was forced"**. **( I was pissed)**  
 **"disrespected?** **"** **Humbert smirked "he clearly forgot who he was addressing this commoner had the boldness to accuse me A superior ranking noble of using my page** **to** **satisfied my lustful urges after everything I've done to try to guide Frenica down the proper path talk about ungrateful.** **"**

 **Kirito (my anger uneasy)** **Raios looked at md now speaking "And yet load and behold the plot does thicken he made the false claim as Humbert roommate I was just as responsible for his actions as he was the idea of someone like him asking me the oldest of a 3rd rank household do you have no honor as a noble have you ever heard of such a simpleton? "** **both were chuckling at this comment**

 **I** **just asked** **"sir even if everything happen as you described but tying him up and locking him up in your bedroom THAT GOES WAY BEYOND YOUR AUTHORITY TO PUNISH COMMONERS** **"? (I had shouted again)**

 **Raios just smirked speaking again "your referring to the school guidelines my dear kirito you need much think larger than that do you remember this passage from this academy's rules higher law take presentments in all cases". I've gasped (my eye widen in-fear knowing very well what's he talking about) just he smile sickly at my reaction "higher law refers to the taboo index and basic imperial law in other words what I can exercise on this commoner boy isn't just my rights by this academy BUT MY POWER AS A NOBLE SUCH AS MY SOBLEM RIGHT!** **" Raios jumped in the air hearing** **Eugeo muffling loudly as he pushed onto the bed by the blond noble** **as Eugeo begun struggling on the over size bed he muffles loudly again.**

 **Raios tone to a scared and struggling Eugeo more then he had before "stop your squirming and take your punishment like a good boy" (while taking eugeo gag off and started messing with his clothes)** **"LEAVE HIM ALONE"! I shouted as I've move to try to get Raios off my lover as Raios turned to me "HOLD YOUR GROUND DISCIPLE KIRITO"!** **(Kirito was stopped and was struggling to move)**

 **Raios spoke again "this judgement is being is completed with basic imperil law and the taboo index to ab struck to such a decreed a criminal act if you take one step closer ill kill him in front of you do you really want that on your conscious or be a criminal in the eyes of the law?** **"**

 **I said pissed** **"you can't do this". *I can't move***

 **Eugeo** **was** **crying as Raios is removing his clothes well ripping them in till you saw the briefs he always wears and feels the nobles warm tongues all over his body** **(All I could do is watch with a sick pit in my stomach )**


	7. the abuse of eugeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning rape you don't like it don't read it)  
> VERY GRAPHIC RAPE

**I was watching Eugeo the love of my life about to be raped by these nobles what kind of law would justify this just because he wanted to protect another person I was crying it was breaking my heart and as my blue rose kept on sobbing where I stood at hearing my sweet** **Eugeo (sobbing) speaking this time "kirito...…I'm sorry for letting you see me like this". He said as Raios pulled his and Eugeo underwear down with the clothes he ripped off earlier exposing Eugeo naked form though stilled tied up. Raios turned to me with a smirk "now Kirito watch as me and Humbert fuck your precious little boyfriend". he said before he put his tip of his large dick at Eugeo hole he heard a large crackle as Humbert slapped Kirito for trying to get up to save his boyfriend hard across the face. Eugeo seeing this then screamed started struggling against his binds as he started screaming "STOP IT!...stop it please leave Kirito alone please". As he felt the large cock enter him roughly causing Eugeo to scream out in pain and begun to start crying due to the pain inflected on him.**

**Raios laughs as he started to thrusting inside of Eugeo hard and rough and slapped eugeo for good measures and then hearing Eugeo cute pleas for him stop and pull out of him "ITS HURTS,ITS HURTS LORD RIAOS YOUR TOO BIG FOR ME PULL OUT I BEG OF YOU"! These pleas came on deaf ears as he heard Raios mockingly told him "good its suppose to its your punishment you should haven't tried to do what you did Eugeo-chan it's your fault you have to be punished after all." Thrusting harder than previously a few minutes ago starting to lick Eugeo falling tears this making the noble feel more dominance by forcing himself on the blond commoner boy. As this went on Eugeo was thinking about the first time he and Kirito had sex with each the sweet and loving way Kirito did was also very gentle compared to the assault on his body Eugeo was in so much pain.**

**As the screaming from Eugeo went on then Raios Gives a look at Humbert while thrusting into Eugeo even harder " isn't he a bit noisy Humbert". saying this (looking at his friend) Raios took one of Eugeo nipples and started to suck on it then Humbert undresses himself to his boxers and walks over to a terrorized Kirito as they had extra rope then Humbert grabs him and starts to tie up Kirito "that's in case Kirito-chan gets any crazy ideas" Humbert said looking at Raios as he starts to walk over where the two are at taking off his boxers grabbing Eugeo by his hair as he opened his mouth and forced his cock into his mouth hearing a painful muffles across the room (he huge its chocking me) Eugeo felt how tight the Shibari they tied him up with then he felt the lips of Raios leave his nipples and he whispered in Eugeo ear "you little slut your so fucking tight". he said this as he laughed and speeds up who turned to his friend "Humbert I'm about to cum where should I cum inside of him or outside and on him"? the grey hair male looked at his friend and then smirked "inside color him with your cum". Speaking of which Humbert gripped Eugeo and yelled at him " I'm about to cum you better take it you fucking slut". After he came in his mouth Eugeo could feel the warm and bitter cum he wanted to throw up because of how disgusting and the horrible taste burned his nose and throat after** **Humbert pulls out of Eugeo his mouth and his tone changed "show all us the cum in that pretty mouth of yours Eugeo-chan".**

 **Knowing he had no choice in matter Eugeo opened his mouth (as he could still feel Raios thrusting inside of him) Kirito shocked expression made the just two nobles smirk and then Humbert whispered in Eugeo ear his cold tone made him shiver "you've better swallow all of our cum or we'll kill Kirito-chan right in front of you of Eugeo-chan". as he was afraid of anything happening to Kirito he closed his eyes as he wanted to cry as he swallowed Humbert Cum in front of everyone in the room then he fully swallow it trying not to throw it about up and started coughing and I was put back down in a laying position as Raios felt like he was about to cum inside of Eugeo "I'm gonna cum inside of you Eugeo" he said so calmly whispered in the boy ear making the boy freak out "DON'T COME INSIDE OF ME PLEASE YOU CAN COME ANYWAY ELSE ON ME JUST DON'T CUM INSIDE OF ME! Eugeo was screaming and crying at this point but too weak to fight back "I'm coming". the noble said calmly into Eugeo ear as the warm liquid enter his body mixed now with his blood as the cum starts leaking out of him the two stared at each for a minute or so " Humbert you may do what want you with".** **Raios turned to his friend "my turned to take his sweet little mouth you may do what you want to him" Humbert turned to "No let him scream Raios it gives me a kick".**

**they continued on to what they were saying this Kirito turned to them "HAVEN'T YOU PUNISHED HIM ENOUGH ALREADY STOP THIS PLEASE LEAVE EUGEO ALONE PLEASE"! he shouted getting a cold look from Raios "He disrespected us Kirito he needs to be punished". the cold voice gave Kirito goosebumps as he saw Raios walk over to Kirito just now watching as Humbert thrust in hard and started to thrust hard inside of him even harder than compared Raios As this was happening Kirito was thinking (I so useless) as he heard his boyfriend screaming in pain being tied up watching his childhood best friend my blue rose being abuse what kind of laws would justify this evil act he thought this as he cried his heart out. Humbert yelled that he was cumming and came inside of Eugeo after that Humbert left the room and Raios walked over to Eugeo and forcing the blond commoner boy mouth open "now keep that mouth open I have something for it". he said with a calm tone of voice as he start jacking his cock in front Eugeo mouth and kept doing that for a few minutes till he came all over Eugeo face and mouth and the commoner swallowing the bitter liquid and gagging from the taste.**

**After all the disgusting acts done to body Eugeo just looked at Raios who pets his soft hair "so your punishment is completed Eugeo-chan". he said with a smirk he said as he unties Eugeo then walks over to untie Kirito the blond nobles stares at both at them and spoke in a stoic "if you need another punishment Eugeo-chan make sure you come to Humbert or me and the punishment will more painful than what you just experience as for you Sir Kirito you do anything to disrespect either of us we'll do worst to your precious little boyfriend (those words stuck out to me as Raios grabbed the blue briefs off the floor and left the bedroom**

**Eugeo fell onto the floor of the bedroom and crying in pain god he looked like he'd been hell and back I'm sorry kirito I'm so sorry". the blond kept saying to him as he tried crawling to Kirito who hated himself will not being able to do anything to protect his boyfriend "Shh it's okay Eugeo I got you". he said as he walked over to him.**


	8. comforting my Eugeo

**Kirito pov**

**After the crying blond crawled to me who was on the floor after what the nobles did to him leaving the he had bruises all over his body and his hole was bleeding and leaking of their cum and the cum all over his face Eugeo said something that shook me to my core "this all my fault Kazuto if I didn't go alone and if I was strong enough none of this wouldn't have happened." the blond boy said this as he was winking in pain my heart just dropped by this statement I had to respond to his statement "Yugi I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you". I said this as I softly rubbed him back and then I have taken off my black uniform jacket that I was wearing and wrapped it around him.**

**I've asked if I could picked him up he said it was okay and picked him up gently and we started to walk our dorm where we would meet up with Frenica who was waiting for them to return to the room "god how to I tell them"? Eugeo said to the raven hair felt a stab of pain in his heart as they kept walking as they were almost to their to dorm room as Kirito knocked on the door with Eugeo in his arms where Tiese Eugeo valet answered the door in shock "oh my god Eugeo" she was in shocked for words as the two other girls saw Eugeo state and just were shocked.**

**Ronye sadly just hugged her lover god he looked in pain she thought Frenica had to leave for her dorm leaving the boys and their valets in the room as the three laid Eugeo on the bed softly and talked for a bit till they had to leave to go back to their dorm room Frenica already left to hers leaving the two of us alone as I walked to his room and sat on the blond boy's bed as I sat there he grabbed my waist and started to say his sorry to me again.**

**('God I hate seeing him like this") I thought to myself and I finally broke down "this my fault Eugeo I let you clean alone let you be assaulted and I wasn't able to protect you because I was tied up and unable to fight back". Kirito kept talking "I love you so much Eugeo and I hate seeing you in so much pain". Eugeo tried turning to me winching in pain as he looked at me "Kirito love you so much". I just smiled as I saw him laying back down I've covered him up with a fluffy blanket I had kissed his forehead and petted his hair before I got up off the bed as he slept.** ****

**shutting the door of his room lightly so I wouldn't scare him awake but I had thought to myself as I went to our door that went out of our dorm room into the hallway gave me an idea "I gonna get them back Eugeo I promise". he said walking out and going to find the dorm room I know it's late but I didn't care I had to get them back I know I do I just kept walking till I found the dorm room of the two nobles I'm gonna give them hell.**


	9. kirito revenage

**Kirito I waited for them to walk near their dorm my angry active because of my rage (I wish I could have been strong enough earlier and this would have never happened I am only here for one reason to get revenge for my Eugeo my blue rose.**

**Raios turned to me when that bastard fucking saw me "huh Sir Kirito is there something you need or something?**

**I had punched him as hard as I could remember this for** **eugeo** **humbert attacks him but misses he gets into a fight with nobles bashing their heads and kicking them after all this** **.**

 **like cowards the two nobles surrender** **I turned to "** **I've got a few words to say if you hurt my boyfriend or anyone I know ever again I won't be as kind** **or I also wont hesitate to hurt you GOT IT?" I said this in anger**

 **nobles turned to me scared and like the fucking cowards they both responded to me "yes yes** **we've promise not to go near eugeo....as I glared at them "and"? They spoke again "and not hurt anyone you know ever".**

 **As walk back to to the dorms hoping Eugeo was asleep or was okay I walk in** **Eugeo wakes up "Kirito? oh my god are okay sweetheart"? as he tried getting up he was in pain "ow...ow".**

 **I just turned to eugeo "** **are you okay darling** **I** **just worried". Eu** **geo just turned to me yes I'm okay just sore when** **but** **I** **HATE seeing you pain** **kiri".**

 **kirito just turned to eugeo kisses he me too** **and then the** **both them cuddle up in kirito bed** **and kirito turned to hey "** **Eugeo I love you so much** **".**

 **Eugeo turned to kirito** " **I love you so much** **Kazuto Kirigaya** **".** **Kirito smiles back** **as he turns to eugeo "** **I love you so much too Yugi Sendo".**  
 **eugeo smiled (softly)**

 **Kirito "I will try to protect you better now and that a promise now sleep love** **".**  
 **both fell asleep while cuddling not letting go of the other like they promised** **.**

 **NO MATTER WHAT THE LAW SAID** **I will protect my blue rose no matter what kirito thought as he slept protecting his sleeping boyfriend as he went to sleep that night.**


End file.
